Endless Screams (being rewritten)
by Lightningsphere
Summary: (This is being rewritten, if you wish to read this, go find the new version.) What would you do if your closest friend went insane...? What would you do if you knew, and then they started killing others for the sheer joy of hearing them scream? And what if your friend made you watch...? The story behind colors isn't pretty... Beware, or you could be the next victim.
1. Darkened Memories

**Hello! ^-^ It's been a while, hasn't it? I dunno how long it's been, I just now it's been a while. I've been busy with school and other crap, like trying to keep my kitten away from the Christmas tree (a lot harder than it may sound).**

**Anyway, I'm starting a new story! Even when I have… um, let's see… 3 stories that are on here and about 5 more in my journals. This was a dream I had oddly enough… **

**I know it came from the Rainbow Factory fanfiction. I know because a couple of days before the night I had the dream, I had read the Rainbow Factory a couple of times, and the night I had the dream, I was listening to the song repeatedly. I don't think this story will take me that long to finish up, seeing as how I saw all of this already. This'll probably end up being rated M, seeing as how my dream was extremely gory and… horrifying… Oh, and I see Nuii as a girl. So she's a girl in this story and your argument is completely invalid. **

**Anywho, enjoy this random story that has no meaning whatsoever! :D**

Gyororo fidgeted in his chair. He was nervous and he didn't want to deal with the so-called 'therapy' he was forced to sit through. Gyororo sighed and looked over at Nuii and Mekeke, both of whom were sitting in chairs as well.

Nuii looked like she was bored out of her mind, which she probably was but it was hard to tell. Gyororo was bored too, but he felt more dread than boredom. He hated sitting through 'therapy' sessions and reliving memories he'd rather just forget. Gyororo leaned back slightly in his chair to get a better look at Mekeke.

The puppeteer's head was hung low and he was visibly shaking. Mekeke rarely ever spoke anymore, and it was _extremely_ hard to get any kind of response out of him. It was obvious that Mekeke was hurting on the inside. Gyororo frowned and sat up straight in his chair.

The purple-blue tadpole sighed again and stared down at the bandages that covered up the area where the eye on his chest _used _to be. He felt a tapping on his left shoulder and looked over. Nuii was looking up at him, a hand on Gyororo's shoulder. Gyororo gave the light orange doll a small smile and averted his gaze so he wouldn't have to stare at the stitches covering Nuii's face.

"I'm really worried about Mekeke," Nuii whispered. She pointed towards the puppeteer and Gyororo groaned. He was going to respond with a, "We all are, Nuii," but the light orange doll pressed on.

"It's been two months. _Two months! _Mekeke still barely responds to anything," Gyororo winced at Nuii's words. She was correct of course; Mekeke hadn't been himself at all the past two months. Gyororo nodded and looked down at the floor. He didn't really want to respond. He understood why Nuii was so worried, how could she not be? Gyororo just didn't want to admit that one of his friends might not ever be the same again.

Mekeke was in severe shock, and seemed to be spiraling farther down each day. Gyororo had an idea why Mekeke was like this, but he preferred not to think about it. The theory bought back far too many dark memories.

"Mekeke, Gyororo, Nuii! How are you all doing?" Gyororo looked up and saw Keroro walking through the door that led into the room. The purple-blue tadpole groaned inwardly; the moment he had been dreading had finally arrived.

Keroro sat down in the chair in front Gyororo, Nuii, and Mekeke. He smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Well then, let's get started," Keroro cleared his throat and reclined in his chair. "So, can you tell me what happened on that day?" he asked calmly. Gyororo growled softly but didn't say anything. All three of them were constantly being asked the same question over and over again. Gyororo hated remembering what had happened so he basically remained silent when asked anything. He couldn't really stay silent during 'therapy', which meant he had to relive the horrifying memories. Thankfully, Nuii spoke up first.

"No, we can't. We prefer not to talk about it," the light orange doll whispered. Keroro chuckled nervously and leaned forward slightly.

"But don't you see? That's why I'm here, so that you three can get all those painful memories out," Keroro said, his voice dripping with fake kindness. Gyororo stared at the wall, refusing to look at the idiotic sergeant. The four sat in silence for a while until Keroro cleared his throat again.

"Mekeke, as we all know, you are the one who is hurting the most on the inside. What exactly happened to you?" Keroro asked, turning to the puppeteer. Gyororo looked away from the wall when he heard this, wondering if Mekeke would respond. It was doubtful Mekeke would respond, but there was a slim chance he would.

The teal Keronjin looked up from his staring contest with the floor.

"Huh?" Mekeke tilted his head to the side slightly and stared at Keroro. Gyororo smiled slightly. He was surprised at seeing Mekeke responding, but he was grateful. This proved that there was hope that Mekeke could get over his shock.

Keroro repeated his question, "What happened to you on that day?" Mekeke's one eye widened and then he looked back down at the floor, shaking again. Gyororo sighed and turned to face the wall. Of course Mekeke responding wouldn't last that long, not with Keroro leading the 'therapy sessions' anyway.

The sergeant asked a few more questions, but Gyororo didn't pay any attention. He stayed focused on the wall and ignored everything else. That was okay, that was just fine.

"…and now do you see why we're confused? We aren't sure if it be humane to kill him or inhumane," Gyororo turned around when he heard that. He was suddenly curious and also really confused. Nuii and Keroro were looking at a screen projector. Gyororo watched the projector out of curiosity, immediately regretting that decision.

Gyororo froze when he recognized who the projector was showing. It was Putata, and as soon as Gyororo recognized him, fear and panic began to rise in his chest.

Putata was sitting in the corner of a rubber room, rocking back and forth, He was wearing a straitjacket with several chains stretched across it and seemed to be muttering things to himself. There were tears trickling down Putata's cheeks, despite the grin upon his face.

Gyororo quickly turned away. He didn't want to see that sadist. Gyororo tuned everything that was going on around him out and tried to fight back the feeling of panic that continued to rise in his chest. He took several deep breaths to try and calm his racing heart.

The memories of being that terrified remained in Gyororo's thoughts, and they would for the rest of his life. Gyororo was scarred, as were Nuii and Mekeke.

They were the only survivors of the horrifying nightmare.

"_Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice as the story we knew of sugar and spice._

"_But a rainbow's easy to know with the help of the magic of a pegasus __**DEVICE!**_

"_Now let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy."_

"_Far beyond that of Cloudsdale's mythology,"_

"_It's easy to misjudge that floating city."_

"_With its alluring décor and social psychology,"_

"_But with all great things comes a great responsibility."_

"_That of Cloudsdale's being weather stability."_

"_How, you ask, are they up to the task?"_

"_To which the answer lies in a simple __**FACILITY!**__"_

"_**IN THE RAINBOW FACTORY,**__"_

"_Where your fears and horrors come true,"_

"_**IN THE RAINBOW FACTORY,**__"_

"_Where not a single soul gets through,"_

"_**IN THE RAINBOW FACTORY,**__"_

"_Where your fears and horrors come true,"_

"_**IN THE RAINBOW FACTORY,**__"_

"_Where your fears and horrors come true,"_

"_**IN THE RAINBOW FACTORY,**__"_

"_Where not a single soul gets through,"_

"_**IN THE RAINBOW FACTORY,**__"_

"_Where your fears and horrors come true,"_

"_**IN THE RAINBOW FACTORY,**__"_

"_Where not a single soul gets through…" _

**Ahem. I have no idea why I put the lyrics at the end, it probably has something to do with the fact that I'm listening to the song right now. I don't own those lyrics and I don't claim them to be my own, either.**

**This story is really interesting to write. I'm having fun with it! This chapter is actually how the dream started out; I just made it more detailed. Actually, the person talking to Mekeke, Gyororo, and Nuii was originally Kogoro… O.o I changed it to Keroro because Kogoro scared me in the dream. HE WASN'T SMILING.**

**It was really weird… Anyway, I hoped ya liked it! Review if you liked! ^-^ **


	2. Glimpse of Death

**Hiya! I have decided to get to work on the next chapter of Endless Screams! :D **

**Anyway, according to the memories I have of this dream, I have to jump back to the past now. Yay for the past! XD This story is really interesting to write, I've never written this extensively about blood before. **

**Although NOTHING was as descriptive in the dream as I make it. My dream alone was fairly gory, but none of it was realistic and it wasn't in that much detail. So, of course, I have to fix that! :D **

**And I have decided something… Putata isn't gonna be rhyming. Why, you might ask? I HATE rhymes, I only do them when I absolutely have to. Deal with it. **

**Enjoy~!**

Mekeke was sitting in the middle of a field, fiddling with one of his puppets, when Putata walked up to him. Mekeke looked up from the puppet and waved when he saw Putata.

"Hi!" he called to his friend. Putata grinned and waved back, his mismatched eyes glinting.

"Hi, Mekeke," Putata said cheerfully as he sat down beside the puppeteer. Mekeke smiled and Putata smiled back before he looked up at the sky. Putata stared at the blue sky, watching the clouds.

Mekeke looked back down at his puppet and began to work with it again. He eventually got lost enough in his work that he didn't hear Putata say his name.

It took Mekeke at least two minutes to realize that Putata was saying his name over and over again. The teal-colored Keronjin looked up from the puppet and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Huh? What?" Mekeke looked over at Putata, and saw the tattooed artist rolling his eyes.

"It took you long enough to respond," Putata grumbled under his breath. Mekeke smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "What did you want, Putata?" he asked. Putata stared off into space for a moment or two, and then shook his head. He stood and gestured for Mekeke to stand as well.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a walk with me," the celery-colored Keronjin said. Mekeke shrugged again, "Sure, why not?" Putata smiled and Mekeke stood up, brushing some grass and dirt off of his black smock.

"C'mon, let's go!" Putata took Mekeke's wrist and started dragging him through the field. Mekeke stumbled, but managed to catch himself before he fell to the ground.

After a few moments of being dragged, Mekeke pulled his wrist away from Putata.

"I don't need you to hold my hand," Mekeke growled. Putata let out a string of resonance-like laughter and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't want you to get lost."

"Oh, shut up, Putata," the teal-colored Keronjin smiled, which ruined his attempt at trying to act angry. Putata grinned and gently shoved Mekeke, his mismatched eyes twinkling. Mekeke nearly fell over, but he managed to regain his footing. He shoved Putata back, grinning as well. The celery-colored Keronjin laughed again and stepped towards Mekeke.

Before Mekeke realized what Putata was planning, the tattooed artist had snatched the puppet out of Mekeke's hands and was running off with it.

"Bet ya can't catch me!" Putata called. Mekeke rolled his one eye in annoyance and went running after Putata.

"Putata, get back here with my puppet!" Mekeke shouted. He heard Putata laugh and the celery-colored Keronjin started running faster.

Finally, Putata stopped running and turned around. Mekeke hadn't anticipated this and crashed right into Putata, sending them both toppling to the ground. Mekeke sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow," he muttered under his breath. Putata tossed the puppet towards Mekeke and it hit Mekeke directly in the face. "Ow! Putata, did you do that on purpose?!"

"Maybe," Putata said slowly. Mekeke glared at Putata and stood up, brushing his smock off and picking up his puppet.

The teal-colored Keronjin looked up and saw an old, abandoned factory in the distance. He looked back down at Putata and pointed in the direction of the factory.

"How long has that factory been there? I haven't seen it before, not until today, at least," Mekeke said. Putata looked over at the factory and something flashed in his eyes with something that Mekeke didn't recognize.

"No idea, I didn't about that factory either," the tattooed artist muttered. Mekeke stared at Putata. Just from Putata's tone of voice, Mekeke knew he wasn't being truthful. Mekeke knew Putata, he wouldn't lie or anything along those lines. _Would he?_ Mekeke wondered, not sure anymore.

"Are you sure? You're usually out in this fi-"

"I don't know anything about the factory! Just drop it, okay?!" Putata snapped. Mekeke stepped back, confused by his friend's sudden outburst. Putata took a deep breath and looked at Mekeke apologetically. "Sorry, I know nothing about that factory," he said softly. Mekeke nodded slowly, unconvinced.

"Oh, do you want to go check it out?" Mekeke asked. Putata's eyes flashed again and he glared at Mekeke. "No," he growled coldly. Putata stood and walked away, grumbling a few incoherent things under his breath.

Mekeke stared after Putata in absolute confusion. Putata _never_ acted like this, and it made no sense whatsoever. The teal-colored Keronjin shook his head and looked back towards the factory.

Of course Putata knew something about the factory. He was usually in the field; he had to have seen it before. And Mekeke knew that Putata had to have gone and checked it out if he had seen it. That was simply Putata's nature, if he saw something new, he always wanted to go and check it out. Mekeke would've been fine with Putata not wanting to go look around the factory. It was just the fact that Putata would _lie _about it. That's what really bothered Mekeke.

The teal-colored Keronjin sighed and slowly began walking towards the factory, holding his puppet close to his chest. Mekeke really did want to go check the factory out. If Putata had been trying to keep Mekeke away from the factory, he did the complete opposite. Mekeke's curiosity burned even more now. Mekeke sighed and tripped over a rock right then.

He managed to catch himself with his hands before he fell flat on his face. Mekeke stared down at the ground below him, unable to tear his gaze away from it. Blood was splattered upon the ground, along with a few dried-up organs scattered around the splotches of blood. Mekeke climbed up to his feet, picked his puppet up off of the ground, and slowly inched around the blood.

Mekeke clutched his puppet tightly. The blood alone wouldn't have disturbed him, but the organs did. That just wasn't normal. Mekeke couldn't think of any animal that ripped the organs out of its prey and left the organs to rot. Mekeke glanced behind himself and heard a small crunching sound beneath his feet. He looked down and saw a thin, white bone snapped in half.

The teal-colored Keronjin yelped and stepped back. He looked up and his one eye widened in horror. Mekeke forced himself not to scream and took several deep, shaky breaths.

A fairly large pile of dried-up organs loomed before Mekeke, a pool of dark blood surrounding the pile. Various bones and more organs, some looked fresh, were scattered about the. Mekeke tightened his grip on his puppet and looked away, not wanting to look at the pile any longer, and he saw an animal skull.

The skull still had pieces of flesh and fur clinging to it, and one eye was dangling from one of the eye sockets. There were several cracks in the skull and the animal's brains oozed out through the cracks. Mekeke tore his gaze away from the skull and walked past the pile of organs very slowly, making sure not to step on another bone.

This all sort of explained why Putata didn't want to come here. Yet it didn't explain why Putata lied about not knowing anything about the factory. Mekeke took a deep breath and continued on his way to the factory. He ignored all the blood and bones he saw, keeping his attention on the abandoned factory.

Mekeke stopped about ten feet in front of the factory. He stared up at the doors and saw even more blood splattered across them. Slowly and reluctantly, Mekeke edged closer to the factory, visibly trembling. As he got closer, he could see a heart hanging from a string over the factory doors, _a literal heart. _Mekeke stopped and watched the heart drip blood. He groaned and looked off to the side, not wanting to see that.

He immediately regretted that decision. There was a rotting, dead body of a wolf. The poor creature had been ripped in half and it seemed most of its organs had been ripped out. Flies buzzed around the dead body. Mekeke backed away and bile started to rise in his throat.

"Oh, God, no," he choked out. Mekeke closed his one eye and hugged his puppet as tightly as he could. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that someone would do that to an animal. Mekeke barely swallowed back the bile and he turned away from the wolf's body.

The image of the dead wolf remained in Mekeke's thoughts. Mekeke struggled to get rid of the image.

When Mekeke opened his eye again, something red dripped down and blurred his vision. Mekeke frowned and reached up with a hand, rubbing his eye. He looked up and saw that he was standing directly under the heart that hung from the string. Mekeke yelped and quickly moved, watching the blood drip down from a safe distance.

Mekeke was sick to his stomach. He couldn't fathom how someone could be so sick and twisted to do all of this. The teal-colored Keronjin shuddered and was about to leave when he saw a symbol painted on one of the doors, a very familiar one at that. Mekeke backed away and he fell backwards, landing right next to the dead wolf.

The scent of decay washed over Mekeke and he started to retch. He tried standing up, only to fall to his hands and knees. Mekeke managed to stand up, leaving the puppet on the ground. He didn't even care about the puppet anymore; he just wanted to get away from the factory. The teal-colored Keronjin staggered away, clutching his stomach. He fell back down to the ground at some point and actually did throw up.

Mekeke stood shakily and started heading back to headquarters. He stumbled every few steps and bile continued to rise in his throat as he passed the blood, bones, and dried-up organs. Mekeke groaned and fell to the ground again, shaking violently. He threw up again and nearly passed out right then. Mekeke managed not to and he stood up again.

He was horrified by what he had seen, and he also had a pretty good idea on who had done it all. Only he refused to believe what his instinct told him.

**:D There, another chapter finished! I don't even know anymore…**

**I hope you liked it! Review please! Reviews would be very helpful… XD**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello everyone.**

**I have something very important to say.**

**I am in the process of rewriting this story, so if you enjoy this story and wish to keep reading, just go to my page and find the newer version of Endless Screams.**

**I don't like this version at all, which is why it's being rewritten.**

**In the newer version, everyone's humanized, and there's more characters this time around.**

**Any-who, that's all I have to say on that! =D **


End file.
